


Every night amerus rusame

by Omega_ivan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Character Death, Chastity Device, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Top America (Hetalia), Top Prussia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_ivan/pseuds/Omega_ivan
Summary: -Human au- Alfred is in love with Ivan, but Alfred doesn't know how to love. He kidnaps Ivan, and takes him to an underground fortress.  Will he ever be free again?





	1. The conference room

**Author's Note:**

> The original story is on wattpad. I post it on wattpad before I post it here. I also have two awesome editors. This isn't my first story, but it's the first story I posted on here. Enjoy!!

Everyone was sitting in the conference room, and nothing was out of the ordinary. There were small conversations, and there was most deffinetly some arguing. But no one could ignore the annoyed German sitting at the end of the table. He was annoyed because the conference had not started yet, even though it was supposed to, about thirty minutes ago.

They were all waiting for an obnoxious American to come yelling into the room. Ludwig sighed, "Alfred is late once again, what did I tell him... No amount of scolding will make him learn. I guess we will have to start without him again." Alfred bursted into the room. "Sup cum guzzlers, the hero is here to save the day!"

Arthur glared at the American. "When can you ever show up on time you bloody twat. Now go take your seat." Francis wiggled and wormed his way to the irritaded Brit's side. "Now now Arthur, calm down, he finally showed up." The Englishman stood up, even more irritated now that the Frenchman had started to talk.

**"Oh shut up you frog** **!!"** Now Ludwig was even more irritated with what was happening. He wondered why they can never have a decent meeting, and there was most definitely some arguing. "Now will you all shut up and sit down, so we can move on!!" They all went silent and did as they were told, finally starting the meeting.

A while into the meeting, after a few of the people had got up and talked about their ideas, Kiku looked at his watch. The small Japanese man raised his hand and the German pointed to him. Kiku spoke in a quiet, respectable manner and said "well sorry to interrupt, but it is time for our break."

Ludwig sat down and sighed. He was stressed out with how delayed the meeting was, and he didn't want a break to make matters worse. He placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose, and lightly pinched it. The man sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. "Very well, but make sure you are back before time ends."

Soon everyone cleared out, everyone except for Alfred and Ivan. Ivan usually waited for everyone to leave before he left, and usually Alfred was the first to leave. The Russian thought that this was weird, being alone with the annoying blond, who normally pushed people out of the way to be the first one out of the room. He didn't like the awkward silence between the two, since he was used to the man's constant outbursts.

He did like the silence, he just thought that this situation was strange. Ivan soon got up and left the room, walking to the farthest bathroom. He didn't want to run into any of the others. Alfred on the other hand was waiting for the Russian to leave. He had devised a plan that would make the tall pale man his. The blond smirked as he watched the man leave the room.

He got out of his seat and walked to the other's seat, glancing at the man's water. They wouldn't be back for a while since it was a lunch break, so he had enough time to do what he wanted. Alfred brought out a bag of pills from his coat pocket. "Just two of these can knock out a cow."

He smirked as he dropped all five of the pills inside of the water, watching them dissolve. Once they dissolved the American smirked and left the room. He almost skipped to the vending machine, pressing away at the buttons. Ivan walked past alfred and back into the conference room, taking his seat. He sighed and brought out his book, and began to read his book.

Soon one by one everyone started to come back into the room and the meeting started again. Of course it was Ivan's time to get up an talk. Before he went up to talk he drank the rest of his water. Alfred smirked when he watched this. The Russian got up and moved to the computer, plugging in his hard drive. He turned on the projector then walked to the front of the room.

The man suddenly felt dizzy, falling to the ground. Everyone quickly stood up, checking Ivan to see if he was ok. Alfred took the other into his arms, picking him up. "I'll take him home." Ludwig sighed and nodded his head. "Ok, so everyone can go home for today, because of this incident." Soon they cleared the room, making their way home.

The American, on the other hand, had thrown the man in the back of his car, driving into the forest, where he had been working on a secret underground base for a few years, and it was finally complete. 


	2. Inside the room

Ivan began to wake up, his eyes fluttered open and close, then decided to stay closed. He felt numb and tired, not to mention the horrible headache he felt. He began to think, _'I was just at the meeting, and I was on my way to give my presentation...but I don't quite remember what happened next. Did they carry me home? Did they leave me on the ground? I mean, nobody likes me, so it would make sense.'_

The Russian slowly regained the feeling in his limbs, but he kept his eyes closed. The tingling feeling turned to pain, as he noticed that his muscles were sore. He tried to stretch, but he couldn't move at all. The violet eyes shot open with fear and worry.

The pale man was naked, all of his skin was exposed, even his precious scarf was ripped away from him. All of his limbs were binded together by lether and ropes, tied to the bed. His legs were spread apart, and his thighs and calves were tied together. Ivan tilted his head to the right, seeing Alfred.

Alfred was smirking as he stared at Ivan as if he was a delicious piece of meat. His leg was crossed over the other, as he lightly tapped a riding crop in the palm of his hand. If that wasn't bad enough, there were sex toys all over the walls. There were all sorts of gags, cuffs, whips, dildos, you name it, as long as it was sex related.

The American got up from his chair, and walked towards his prey. He moved to sit at the edge of the bed, smiling at the Russian's fearful expression. No matter how much the captive man tried to close his legs, or move, he wouldn't budge, "A-Alfred what did you do to me?"

The blond had spent hours getting Ivan and himself prepared, so he was most deffinetly excited for this one moment. "Well it's simple, I made you my pet. I'm going to love you, feed you, pamper you, bath you, just like a pet. In return you will love me, and be an obedient, submissive puppy." The Russian growled, "Let me go this isn't funny."

The American took out the ball gag that he had placed in his pocket, then tied it around the others mouth. "Lesson one, good puppies don't bark or growl at their masters." Ivan shook his head, trying to shake the gag off, but of course it didn't fall off.

Alfred got off of the bed and walked to the wall, taking off one of the vibrators. He made sure to get a long thick one, one that would make Ivan scream. The blond walked back to the bed, and smirked at the trembling Russian. "Don't worry I won't kill you, but it will hurt...brace yourself." Without lube or preparation, he slammed the vibrator inside into the Russian.

The violet eyes widened in pain, and they formed tears when the vibrator was turned to its highest setting. Alfred began to run the riding crop up and down the man's member, teasing and toying with it. Ivan's moans were muffled by the gag, and so was his cries. Alfred got an erection from watching this, and he could see that his pet's was also growing.

His smirk grew and he grabbed a chastity belt from the wall, wrapping it around the others erection. "You look beautiful ivy, and you are all mine, **mine**." Alfred took his pants and boxers off, then crawled on top of Ivan, placing his knees by the others neck. The tanned hands removed the gag, then stroked the pale face.

The Russian's cries and screams had escaped from his mouth, "A-Alfred... S-stop this." The American frowned and slapped the other's cheek with the riding crop, "You will address me as master, if you don't you will be punished. Besides I'm teaching you obedience, and I'm grooming you to perfection." Alfred caressed the other's face with love and affection.

He then pulled away, shoving his erection into the other's sore mouth, "suck it, and if you bite down, you'll regret it." The tanned man began to thrust into the warm wet mouth, as Ivan was forced to deep throat, "nnggg" Alfred growled. " **Suck**." The Russian cried and continued, trying his best not to choke.

The American reached back and began to play with his pet's member. He could tell the other wanted to climax, it was stiff and tight and it pulsated in his palm. So to put an end to it tonight, he took off the chastity belt, releasing in the other's mouth, as the other released.

Alfred smirked and pulled out. He cleaned up the room and his pet, then took the vibrator out of the other. He placed the gag back in pale man's mouth, then moved in to hug the bigger man, who was crying. "Shh it's ok, I love you so much, and I'm going to take care of your. Remember you are mine.'' It was obvious that the blond was delirious, and had some sort of issue.

Before he left the room, he brought out a pink blanket. He placed the blanket over Ivan, and he gave him some stuffed animals. "Sleep now my pet, you need some rest. I'll be back tomorrow with some breakfast." The American kissed the Russian's forehead and left the room, after turning the lights off.


	3. How long...the intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter names are retarded. This story is retarded. I feel ashamed for writing this.

Alfred wasn't that cruel, or so that is what he made himself believe. He gave Ivan whatever he wanted, from food to trinkets, but never freedom. It wasn't just the presents, he gave excellent aftercare. He also adorned his prisoner with what he would call cute pet names, thought most would just make Ivan cringe with disgust.

Ivan didn't know how long he had been there, he had lost count. Was it days or weeks, but he knew it couldn't have been months. Alfred was at the world meeting, he had left a few hours ago. As for the Russian, he was buried in all of the stuffed animals the sadist used to calm him down, and to make him feel comfortable.

The blond entered the room, smiling happily when he saw his pale beauty, "I'm back from the meeting darling." He waited for a reply, but never got one. Alfred growled and got up, grabbing the whip as he ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed as he walked back to the man tied to the bed, whipping his thighs.

Ivan let out a yelp of pain, "I told you to welcome me back every time I come home, so say it." The violet eyes began to water, "w-welcome back... A-Alfred." He growled and striked the man's thighs again, leaving pink marks. "I told you to call me master, now say it again." Choked sobs filled the room. "W-welcome back... M-master." The American smiled and lightly rubbed the pained thighs, "See that's a good boy. I have another meeting with Gilbert and Mathias, so be paitent like a good little puppy. I'll be back later." With that he left the room.

Ivan was sore and tired, his muscles were tight, and his throat was hoarse. The pale skin was littered with bruises and love marks. He was dehydrated and malnutured, since he refused to drink and eat. But alfred would drug Ivan so he could feed the man, and so the man couldn't move when he untied him. Since the limbs would become very pained when in a stretched out position for a long time.

Ivan was also relieved, since he was given more freedom then what he had before. Before he was always forced to have a gag in his mouth, a vibrator in his ass, a blindfold on his eyes, and a chastity belt whenever Alfred left the room. But now he didn't, that is unless he had been a bad little boy. But usually the sadistic blond was merciful and spared the abused man.

When Alfred left his underground fortress, he began to walk to Gilbert's place. It would take a while, since he was a few hours out in the middle of nowhere. After few hours of walking, he had finnaly arrived at his friends place. Bering the good friends that they were, he didn't even knocked when he entered.

The blond skipped out on the hugs, as they went to sit down. They talked about what awesome things they had done that week. But alfred was zoned out the whole time, thinking about his beautiful pet. When the meeting had ended, he headed back to where his darling was kept.

As soon as Alfred got home, he ran straight towards Ivan. He frowned with what he saw. The Russian was sleeping, and he wanted his welcome home. The tanned hands went to grab one of the vibrators, then shoved it inside of the others puckering red hole, then turned it on to its highest setting.

Ivan eyes shot awake, giving off a loud yelp followed by moans. His eyes were watering from the sudden action. Alfred smiled at the sight, "I love it when you cry, your eyes are like sparkling amythests. Well I'm going to make dinner for us." He smiled and left the room.

Gilbert has noticed how strange Alfred was acting, usually he was loud and liked to talk a lot, but this time he didn't say a word. He was worried for his friend, so being the man he was, he didn't ask what was wrong, he followed his friend home. The albino wondered why the other had walked into the forest, since he didn't live here.

He watched how Alfred opened a secret door, gasping about the fact his friend had kept this a secret from him. Gilbert quickly followed the other inside before the door closed. He made sure to wait a few minutes before he followed after the blond again, not wanting to get too close. After the few minutes he heard a yell, so he quickly made his way to the sound.

When the Prussian stopped in a hallway, not knowing where to go from there, until he heard some moans. He followed the moans to a closed door, hesitantly opening it. Gilbert's mouth hung open when he saw what was inside. He ran to ivans side, listening to his cries, "p-please...ahh h-help me." He started to form an erection as he placed his hands on one of the leather straps.

Alfred was making hamburgers, humming as he listened to his darling moan from the baby monitor in the room. As he listened to the baby monitor, he had heard the door open and Ivan speak. His blue eyes widened as he ran to the room, finding gilbert, who then looked back at him.

Gilbert glared at Alfred, "what is happening here, you said that Ivan went on vacation to heal and rest up." The American nervously laughed, "I did say that, didn't I." He began to think of ways to get himself out of the situation, noticing the bulge in the others pants. That's when a smirk had formed on his face.

"But again, you look pretty hard yourself." The albino continued to glare, "Yeah, well what do you expect in a situation like this?" Though he hated to say this, he had to get out of the situation, "I'll let you screw ivy here, only if you promise not to tell anyone." He gulped as his red eyes looked down at the tent in his pants, then back to the sweet treat behind him. "... Deal."

Gilbert moved to Ivan and took out the vibrator, earning a moan from the man. He unbutton and unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees, and his boxers followed. His pale hand checked to see if the hole needed preparation, and was glad to see the vibrator did the job. The Prussian then thrusted into the man, thrusting in and out. 


	4. The news

After few days after Gilbert raped Ivan, he had been feeling quite guilty. Though he didn't really fancy the man, that gave him no excuse to violate him. With every passing second, the weight on his shoulders only grew. He had to tell someone; and with that thought, ludwig walked in. 

  That was perfect timing for him. Gilbert looked up at his younger brother, "Hay lud." The voice was laced with troubles thoughts. The blonds face looked concerned, "what's wrong gil?" That's when the memories and guilt came back to the albino, "I need to confess something." The German hasn't seen his brother act like this before, well besides once or twice, "You know you can tell me."

  Gilbert sighed and looked down, "Well, after I hung out with Alfred and Mathias, I followed Alfred. I followed him because he was acting strange." He stopped talking and looked down. Ludwig raises his brow, "continue?" The older brother nodded, he then finished the story. He told him everything, about Alfred, the underground fortress, and about him raping Ivan. The blond furrowed his brow and pinced the bridge of his nose, "Well, we will have to tell the others, and save Ivan."

  A few days after the conversation, there was another meeting. Everyone was present, everyone except Ivan. Of course, Alfred was late. So, ludwig and gilbert used this time to tell everyone about the Russian. When the American arrived, the room was dead silent. The meeting went on, without any arguments. 

  When the meeting ended, Alfred left. Of course the others devised a plan. In a few hours, gilbert would lead them to the fortress. They didn't want to leave too soon, because the man would notice. After a few hours, they then left. 

  Alfred had hurried home of course, the thought of his little pet on his mind. He never liked parting from the other, but he had a job. The blond entered the room, as the soft and gentle voice filled his ears, "w-welcome home...m-master.'' With a smile, he replied, "I'm glad to be back. 

  The America lied down next to his love, rubbing a finger down his torso. He leaned over and took the vibrator out of the abused ass. There was a quiet squeak from the pale soft lips. "Your voice is so beautiful. Say can you, tell me you love me." The tanned hand gently rubbed the pale stomach. "I-i love you."

  Ivan could hear his stomach churn, as he cringed at the words. But alfred loved the words, he smiled brightly at that. "I have a suprise for you. I was thinking we could cuddle up and watch a movie together. Do you li-" The man was cut off by the door being thrown open. 

  Alfred was tackled by two blonds, ludwig and Arthur. They held him down and beat the ever loving shit out of him. As the two were busy pummeling the fool; Francis, Yao, Feliciano, and Kiku, untied Ivan. They then called the police, which sent an ambulance and some officers. 

  Soon the police arrive; they took a crying Alfred to prison, and Ivan to the hospital. Alfred was devastated, all he wanted was to be with his love. As for Ivan, he was crying for another reason. 

  The Russian was severely dehydrated and malnutured. He had torn muscles and tissue. Ivan was also traumatized, and would often had panic attacks. He grew depressed, and would barely eat or talk. 

  He was fed through a tube, and the others visited him. He didn't talk to them, he was either asleep or in a daze. Francis finally decided that Ivan should see a therapist. So, they all pitched in and paid for a therapist. It didn't work, and it soon came to his final day in the hospital.


	5. The First Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been updated faster but my editors were busy. That is ok though, because half of that time was me evacuating from Hurricane Harvey. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING OF SUICIDE IN THIS CHAP!

It was Ivans last day at the dreaded hospital. He couldn't endure those sickly clean white walls; the the smell of cleaning supplies that hid the smell of death and sickness, any longer than he already has. He didn't even have anything to pack, which just saved him the time. But it did bore him, since he didn't have anything to do. But it didn't matter wether he was bored or not, soon it won't matter at all. 

The Russian left early in the morning. He knew that the others would want to escort him out, so he would leave before they arrived. He had things to do, and didn't want them to bother him. He quickly made his way to check himself out of the hospital, ignoring everything in his path. Once he got to the desk, he checked himself off and went to find the hospital phones. 

There was a set of four phones attached to the wall. Ivan walked to the phones and dialed his younger sister, Natalia. Their conversation was consisted of murmurs, as his pale hand cuffed over his mouth and the phone. He was asking his sister if she could pick him up, since he knew he didn't have a way home. The man knew he could trust his sister with the brother complex. 

When Ivan walked outside to wait for his sister, he didn't expect it to be so bright. But it was only expected, after being under florescent lighting for so long. It was cold too, but he didn't notice it. But the most important detail was that everything looked gray and bland. There was only on thin on his darkened mind, and that was the future not to far ahead of him. 

Natalia arrived quicker than what the older brother expected. He didn't say a word and walked into the car, keeping his eyes on the road. As for the other, she gave the man a few glances every once in a while. She drove as fast as she could, including not going past the speed limit. The sister didn't want to delay her dear brothers plans. 

Once they arrived at the Braginsky's estate, the siblings stepped out of the car. The Russian pulled Natalia close to him, and whispered a few words in her ear. Those few words were all she needed to understand and shed a few tears. He leaned closer to whipe the tears away, and place a kiss on her forhead. He the softly spoke three more words with a damaged, broken voice, "I love you." 

With that Ivan hugged Natalia, pushing her back into the drivers seat. He turned around and began to walk into his house. As for the sister, she drove back to the hospital. She would need to meet up with the others, who expected to pick up Ivan. She would need to bring them the news.  

The house was old and empty, but not totally empty. There were things thrown about the rooms, broken glass everywhere, wallpaper was tearing, cobwebs everywhere. It was a mess, and he never bothered to clean it. He was depressed and unmotivated all the time, so he never got to doing it. He would always put up a walls and fake faces in public, pretending to be ok. 

The place was empty and gray, too many rooms, too much space, too much emptiness for him to handle. Ivan already had everything ready, and he had one goal set up in his mind. He was going to accomplish this goal, so he needed to make everything perfect. He didn't need to pay attention to all of the small details, since it will be the same either way. He just wanted to be the utmost relax for what was going to happen. 

The Russian began to remove everything from the livingroom, throwing it, pushing it; as long as it was out of the way. Once everything was removed, he went to find his favorite rocking chair. Once it was found, he placed it in the livingroom. He then went and found a good bed stand, then placed it next to the chair. The second to last item he needed was a radieo; so he placed it on the bed stand and plugged it in.

Ivan sighed and lightly stretched his sore muscles. He needed to get one more thing and soon it would be perfect. He walked through the empty winding hallways, finding the door to his room. He entered his room, and it looked like the rest of the house, but worse. That's when he walked to the closet and pulled out a box from the top shelf. 

Once the box was in his hands, he made his way back to the livingroom. He placed the box in the rocking chair and turned on some classical music. It was something that always calmed his nerves. The pale hands reached for the box and picked it up; he moved to sit down in the chair and placed the box on his lap. 

Ivan hummed along to the music as he slowly opened the old wooden box. It wasn't really a wooden box, it was more like a safe without a lock. Once the safe was open, there was a old rusted revolver, with a few bullets. He took the revolver and loaded one bullet inside of it, then spun the chamber. What a wonderful night for a game of Russian roulette. 

Ivan pointed the revolver at his head, humming as the tension in his trigger finger built up. He finnaly pushed the trigger, and the revolver clicked. He sighed, it was a blank. The tension built up once again as the classical music echoed through the house. 'Click', another blank. 

There were three more to go, being five in total. Ivan readied his finger once more. He layed back and closed his eyes, lightly humming. He fired the revolver, and the bullet exited the chamber and into his skull, followed by a, 'bang'. The pale hand dropped along with the revolver. The only thing that was left was the classical music and the small smile on his face.

Soon Natalia arrived at the hospital. She was going to deliver the news to the others, who were arguing inside of the hospital. They were arguing about what could have happened to Ivan. She frowned and approached the loud group thst was attracting too much attention. They all silenced when they noticed her approaching, looking level headed as always. 

Arthur decided to speak up as the sudden awkward silence ate away at the mood. "Natalia, you probably know where Ivan went, don't you?" They all waited for her answer, as she lightly nodded her head, "He is home, sleeping." Most everyone sighed when they heard he was resting, but they didn't know what she mean. 

Natalia frowned and shook her head, "Come, we need to lay him down in the sunflower field." They gave her confused looks, not quite understanding what she meant. Arthur nervously chuckled, "Y-yeah, it would be good for him to get some fresh air." She shook her head once more, "No, it was his last request." 

Their eyes widened with sudden realization, as their heads lowered and silence fell upon the group. Natalia nodded, they finally understood, "Come on, Ivan is waiting." Arthur quickly looked up, anger and sadness mixed in his green eyes, "You knew, why didn't you stop him!!" 

Her sharp dark blue eyes looked up, not filled with anger or hate, but filled with sadness, "It was my-" she was cut off by an angry Brit, "He would still be alive if it wasn't for you!" A storm of tears filled Natalia's eyes, "Do you not think I wanted to stop him?! Do you not think I wish he was still alived?! I didn't want him to die, but I don't want him to suffer! I love him so much and it hurts so much, but because I love him I had to do this. He is finally free and he is no longer suffering."

Tears rolled down Natalia's pale cheek, and silence fell upon the group once again. Arthur whispered his apology, as they slowly walked to their designated vehicles. Natalia lead them all to the now empty house. They were off to fulfil Ivan's final wish. This wish, out of thousands of his ungranted ones, will be granted. 

And finally after a lifetime of torment, the lonely suffering man will have eternal peace. 


	6. oof

I'm going to delete this story. I deleted it on wattpad. I am ashamed I wrote this. I will be deleting this in 24 hrs or less. If anyone wants, they can continue this story. My plan was making Ivan kill himself in the end...so...If you want to continue this story, then please tell me in the comments. Other than that, I'll be deleting this soon. I might start writing one shots will all different kinds of ships, fluff, angst, smut, ect...


End file.
